This invention relates generally to testing of data storage devices, and particularly to a method and system for automating data storage array components testing with integrated work order dispatching.
Testing of data storage array components (i.e., data storage modules such as controllers, drive trays, and the like) is often a labor intensive, time consuming, and expensive process. A lot of human involvement may be required to dispatch and prioritize the data storage array components, and position and connect the data storage array components to a storage array network (SAN) for testing. Moreover, time consuming and expensive work force training may be needed for testing of a new data storage array component.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a method and system for automating data storage array components testing, which may reduce human involvement and may reduce cost and time required for testing.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for automating data storage array components testing with integrated work order dispatching.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a method for automating data storage array components testing includes the following steps. First, a serial number of a data storage array component is obtained. Then the serial number is processed through a shop order dispatch system to determine if the serial number is of high priority in comparison with other products in a queue and there is any test cell available for testing the data storage array component. Next, when the serial number is of high priority and when there is a test cell available, the product type and test requirements of the data storage array component are retrieved from a database based on the serial number, e.g., via a manufacturing execution system (MES). If a test is required for the data storage array component, the data storage array component is routed to the test cell from an assembly line. Then the data storage array component and a storage component interface module of a storage component interface of the test cell are positioned so that the data storage array component and the storage component interface module face each other. The storage component interface module is chosen based on the test requirements retrieved from the database. Next the data storage array component is docked into the storage component interface so that the data storage array component is connected to the storage component interface module. Then the test is run to completion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a system for automating data storage array components testing includes an assembly line, a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) scanner or a bar code scanner for reading a serial number of a data storage array component on the assembly line, and a test cell for testing the data storage array component, wherein the test cell is connected to the assembly line.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a storage component interface module includes a first surface including at least one of power source, power on/off switches, serial ports, Ethernet connectors, power source connectors, and Fibre Channel ports. Wiring for testing a data storage array component is provided via the storage component interface module.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.